


Chaotic Order

by Suga_rcones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Main POV is Obi-wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padmé helps raise Anakin, Palpatine doesn’t have the right to exist, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Shmi is freed from slavery, Sith Master Dooku, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, This whole au is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_rcones/pseuds/Suga_rcones
Summary: He wasn’t a Jedi anymore now was he?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Chaotic Order

_He’s gone and it’s all my fault_

_Qui-gon is dead and I couldn’t save him_

_I’m a failure_

_A failure…_

The auburn haired man opened his eyes, tears falling freely down his face, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Bright, yellow eyes gazed back at him, causing him to flinch slightly. He wasn’t a Jedi anymore now was he? Not now after he had killed in cold blood, cutting the horned warrior in half after that monster had taken his Master’s life. Well now he himself was a monster too, no better than the Sith he had murdered. He didn’t deserve to wear the braid of a Padawan anymore did he? Obi-wan curled the braid in his fingers, hesitating for a few moments before cutting it off with his lightsaber. He dropped it on the floor and looked back at his reflection. What would the Jedi think of him now? Oh right, he already knew what they would think. They would be proud in knowing that they had been right about him all along, that he was dangerous and wasn’t to be trusted. Glass shattered and fell to the ground as Obi-wan let out a pained sob, falling to the floor as well. 

“Obi-wan? Are you alright in there young one?” a voice asked from outside the fresher door. Obi-wan recognized it as Dooku’s voice but he didn’t have the strength to respond. Another sob tore out from his throat as he buried his face in his hands. Dooku opened the door with a wave of his hand and sat down beside the younger man, wrapping his arms around him. Obi-wan leaned into Dooku’s hold and continued to cry. His body was trembling as he tried to stop his tears from falling. “It’s going to be ok, just let it all out” he heard Dooku say quietly, “you’re safe here”. 

“I-it’s my fault he’s dead….it’s all my fault” Obi-wan cried, “I wasn’t strong enough to save him...and now I’m no better than the Zabrak warrior that I killed in revenge”. 

“No Obi-wan, no it’s not your fault. You did all you were able to and you were very brave in doing so. You may have killed him in revenge but there is nothing wrong with that. In fact, now you have proven that you are better than the warrior you cut in half because you were able to defeat him” Dooku said softly as he held the crying boy in his arms. 

Obi-wan shifted his gaze to look at Dooku, “but I used the dark side to defeat him....and that’s not what I was trained to do” he murmured as tears streamed down his face, “I’m a failure and a disgrace to everything I once held close to me. Look at me! I have the eyes of a Sith...I’ve fallen and there’s no turning back”.

“You said you came to me to learn how to deal with your dark side, did you not?” Dooku asked as he loosened his grip on Obi-wan, “I told you that I would teach you everything I know and I intend to keep my word. You have no reason to worry young one, you’re safe now. No one will hurt you here, I promise”. 

* * *

“I wish to go with Queen Amidala” the small boy said as he stood in front of the Jedi Council, “she has asked me if I would like to go with her and I agreed, but she also said that I needed to ask you first, Masters”. Shocked faces and surprised whispers filled the room, none of them anticipating what they had just heard. Anakin shifted in place, playing with the sleeves of his shirt nervously. 

“If that is your decision” Mace Windu spoke as he leaned forward in his seat, “then we will not stop you from following that path”. 

“Hmmm yes” Master Yoda said in agreement, “your own path you must choose, young Skywalker”. 

Noises of agreement and subtle nods came from the rest of the Jedi Masters. Anakin felt a bit of his nervousness slip away as he took in the words that had been spoken to him. “Thank you, Masters” he said softly before bowing to them. He was led out of the Council Chambers by one of Padmé’s handmaidens and taken back to where the young Queen was. 

“Anakin! You’re back” Padmé said happily as the young boy entered the room, “what did the Jedi say?” 

“They said I’m allowed to go with you!” Anakin said with a smile. Padmé smiled back and stood up from her seat. She walked over to Anakin and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m glad. I know you’re going to love Naboo” the young girl said, “but before we go there, there’s something else we need to do first”. 

“What’s that?” Anakin asked curiously. He couldn’t think of anything else that could possibly need to happen but then again, everything that had happened so far made no sense to him at all. 

Padmé pulled back from the hug so that she could look at Anakin. “We need to go back to Tatooine and get your mother of course” Padmé said as if it had been obvious that was what they were going to do next. 

Anakin’s face lit up and his eyes widened, “we’re going back to get mom?” he asked somewhat hesitantly, not truly believing what he had just heard. Padmé simply nodded her head and gave him another smile. “We’re going to get mom!” Anakin said with excitement as he jumped back into Padmé’s arms. The young girl yelped in surprise, causing both of them to start laughing. 

* * *

Another object went flying through the air, nearly hitting Dooku in the head. The older man let out a heavy sigh as he looked over to where the object had been thrown from. There in the corner of the room was a very irritated looking Obi-wan. The redheaded boy was seething with anger as he curled his legs up to his chest, muttering to himself. Dooku walked over to the younger man and kneeled down next to him. “Young one, I understand your anger but please, let me help you learn to control it” he said softly, choosing his words carefully so that he did not upset the boy. 

Obi-wan turned his head to glare at Dooku, his eyes an almost sickly color of yellow. “Just leave me alone….” he murmured, “I don’t need your help”. 

“Alright but please, Obi-wan, try not to throw anymore things around the room. You almost hit me in the head” Dooku said as he stood back up. Obi-wan rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. The Sith Master sighed again and walked back to the common room, leaving Obi-wan alone in the corner. 

Obi-wan stared down at his hands and narrowed his eyes. He had tried to control his emotions, really he did, but nothing worked. He knew he should let Dooku help him, it’s why he came here to Serenno after all, yet he couldn’t bring himself to allow him to teach him control. Obi-wan felt as if his old self had been burned to a crisp and he was now nothing but a failed Jedi. He was easily angered nowadays and there were multiple times during the day when he had just cried until he fell asleep. How long had it been since his Master died? A few days? A few weeks? A month? Obi-wan didn’t know anymore. The days blended together and he never thought to ask Dooku whenever the older man had come to check on him. He didn’t truly understand why Dooku insisted on checking up on him and making sure he was ok, perhaps he never would, nevertheless it made him feel at least somewhat at peace even as his mind was a storm of emotions. The auburn haired man slowly got up off the floor to look out of the small window the room had. He laid a hand against the cold glass and stared at the planet surface, trying to get himself to relax. After a few moments he walked away from the window and laid down on the bed that sat near the door. He curled himself up in the blankets as he began to cry softly. He really was a mess, wasn’t he?


End file.
